The Indelible Mark
by LudoJudo
Summary: Dylan makes a discovery.


**The Indelible Mark**

Author: LudoJudo  
Summary: Dylan makes a discovery.  
Pairing: Dylan and Lofty (aka Ben)...or Dyfty, as the kids are calling it.  
Rating: PG.  
Notes: This hasn't been checked in the slightest. I use commas wherever I want, so apologises for that and my spelling is the worst in the world. I did my best with Merriam-Webster app, so fingers crossed.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to BBC, Casualty, the shows various writers and probably a few other people, just not me, unfortunately:(  
Feedback: If you want to, sure. But please be kind, I have a delicate system!

 **The Indelible Mark**

The drug crazed patient kicked his legs as hard as he could, connecting with Lofty's chest sending him flying backwards into a heap on the floor.

"Lofty!" Robyn knelt down. "Lofty!"

Lofty looked up at Robyn blinking rapidly and gasping for air. Dylan ran over and helped Robyn lift Lofty up, grabbing him under the left arm while Robyn supported his right.

"Get him to Resus." He said, noting his ragged breathing. They entered the Resus with a still gasping Lofty and placed him on the bed in bay 2. Dylan placed an oxygen mask over Lofty's nose and mouth and with a pair of scissors cut a line down the middle of his blue scrub top.

"Try to breath calmly." Dylan said as he placed the cold stethoscope to his patients chest. He pressed his hands over Lofty's ribs checking for any breaks. Loftys breathing was beginning to normalise when Dylan touched the impact zone.

"Ow."

"Does that hurt?"

"Of course. I've just been kicked in the chest."

"But it doesn't feel abnormal?"

"No".

"Ok." He wrapped the stethoscope around his neck. "Well I think you'll live. Just three questions. Is your breathing getting better?"

"Yeah." Lofty pulled the oxygen mask down. "I think I was just winded, but I feel ok."

"Good. Two, are you experiencing any chest pain?"

"It's a bit sore but no, I'm ok."

"Great. Question 3. Why is my name tattooed on your chest!?" Dylan said standing with his hands on his hips.

"What?" Lofty's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Robyn for support.

"My name." He pointed to the tattoo. "That is my name in gothic font on your chest or maybe it's another 'Dr. Dylan'."

"No, it's you, your name, I mean. It was a bet." Lofty said with a soft pinking of his cheeks.

"A bet? A drunken bet by any chance?"

"Drink may have played a small factor."

"And I take it you lost."

"Yes."

"Right." Dylan paused "Well I hope you've been tested for hepatitis." He said before walking out of Resus. Lofty knew Dylan was annoyed, he was about to say something to Robyn before she preempted him.

"I'll go. It'll be fine." Robyn followed Dylan down the corridor shouting after him.

"Doctor Keogh wait. Doctor Keogh. Dylan!"

Dylan stopped in his tracks and turned to face the chubby nurse with his hands firmly on his hips again.

"It was just a laugh."

"Yes at me, at my expense."

"How'd you reckon that." She said defensively.

"So he doesn't get Zoe or Rita or your name, no, it'd be highly hilarious to have my name."

"Actually, _he_ was supposed to have Big Mac. _I_ was supposed to have your name. Rita was supposed to get Connie; Max, Lofty; Big Mac, Noel and Noel, Ethan. Me and Lofty lost the bet." Dylan stood in the corridor listening to the tale of two drunk nurses and a tattoo shop with an unreadable expression. Robyn continued "In the tattoo parlor he asked if we could swap names. Say, if the others asked, that the tattooist made a mistake and mixed the names up and we got the wrong names. He offered me a hundred quid".

She turned around so her back was to Dylan and pulled at her scrub top to reveal an alabaster freckled shoulder.

"Look".

Dylan peaked and saw in the same size lettering and font the words 'Big Mac'. Robyn turned to face Dylan.

"I said I'd go along with it and he could keep the hundred quid if I could get my shoulder done instead. I might've been drunk but not that drunk." She cupped her breasts in front of Dylan. "These are my best assets." Dylan looked away quickly, checking to see if they were being watched.

"Far too much information."

"Lofty said he could live with your name on his chest for the rest of his life but wasn't so sure about Big Mac."

"Well I didn't realise that he.." Robyn cut him off before he could finish.

"No, you didn't. But you do know. So what are you going to do about it..." She paused momentarily, "Doctor Dylan?" And coyly smiled.

Dylan narrowed his eyes and gave the slightest smile to Robyn and headed back towards resus.


End file.
